Miracle of Love
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Sejak kemunculan Boboibot, Boboiboy makin terpuruk nasibnya. Hingga suatu ketika terjadi kisah dimana Boboiboy mendapatkan elemet Airnya berkat seseorang, siapakah dia? Warning: BL (Fangboy), Lemon dikit.


Boboiboy by ANimonsta

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Bedroom of Boboiboy

MAIN CHARACTER:

Boboiboy

Fang

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Setelah dikalahkan oleh Boboibot dan dijauhi oleh masyarakat, Boboiboy menjadi seorang individu yang pemurung. Tak nafsu makan, tak ingin menyapa atau membalas sapaan teman-temannya dan kerjaannya hanya tiduran dikamarnya ditemani Ochobot yang selalu setia menemaninya.

"Oi Boboiboy, sampai kapan kau akan begini? Pertarungan kemarin itu pasti ada kecurangan. Mana mungkin kau tidak lebih populer dari si robot jadi-jadian itu." Sahut Ying, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Boboiboy yang melungker malas dikasurnya.

"Sudahlah aku malas menginggatnya." Jawab Boboiboy, ia menarik bantal peluknya hingga menutupi wajahnya yang muram.

"Kalau begitu kau harus semangat lah, jangan begini. Sekarang ayo makan ya, nanti kau tambah sakit. Nih aku bawain kue untukmu." Sahut gadis lain diruangan itu, pink yang dikenal kontras indahnya dengan kue buatannya.

"Oi kau ingin membuatnya cepat sakit kah? Kenapa malah memberi kue buatanmu Yay—eh!" Sebelum Gopal menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah hentakan keras menimpa tubuhnya hingga membuat dirinya terbang keangkasa menuju bulan. Boboiboy yang memperhatikan itu tidak terlihat tersenyum, padahal pertunjukan parody barusan cukup lucu bagi dirinya yang normal. Ya NORMAL.

Fang yang memperhatikan tingkah Boboiboy mengeryitkan dahi, sebenarnya ia sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Boboiboy yang murung setiap hari, bahkan ke sekolah pun enggan.

"Teman-teman kita pulang saja, sudah setiap hari kita kesini tapi dia tetap keras kepala tak ingin mendengarkan kita." Fang bicara datar, semuanya langsung menatap menusuk pada Fang kecuali Boboiboy dan Gopal yang sudah terbang diangkasa.

"Apa maksudmu Fang? Kita akan membiarkan saja Boboiboy bersedih seperti ini!"

"Benar apa kata Ying! Boboiboy kan teman kita. Kalau kau mau pulang ya pulang saja sana kami akan tetap disini menghibur Boboiboy!" Yaya ikut memarahi Fang.

"Jangan bertengkar teman-teman, kalian pulang saja. Aku ingin sendiri." Boboiboy menyahut dari balik bantalnya.

"Tapi Boboiboy..." Yaya nampak kecewa atas keinginan Boboiboy.

"Nah kalian dengar sendiri kan.." Fang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Ochobot yang daritadi hanya menyimak ikut menyarankan Ying dan Yaya agar meninggalkan Boboiboy sendiri.

"Jaga Boboiboy ya , Ochobot." Pesan Yaya, ochobot mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan itu kembali sunyi, hanya sinar matahari sore yang menyinari kamar Boboiboy. Lelaki manis itu kembali mengingat saat-saat ia dikalahkan oleh Boboibot dan Adu du. Kekalahan yang dinyatakan tepat didepan matanya, kekalahan yang tak bisa ia pungkiri dan kesalahan nya sendiri tak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya.

"Kau ingin aku ambilkan sesuatu Boboiboy?" Ochobot yang memperhatikan mengeluarkan suara, meski tak memiliki hati tapi ia tahu jika hati Boboiboy sangat tersakiti. Tidak hanya fisik namun mental bocah empat elemen itu benar-benar sudah hancur dibawah tekanan keputus-asaan.

"Aku ingin coklat panas." Balas Boboiboy, ochobot langsung tersenyum senang karena ini pertama kalinya Boboiboy mau menjawab pertanyaannya semejak ia dikalahkan boboibot.

"Siap!"

Ochobot langsung melesat dari pintu dengan wajah senang, Boboiboy kembali meringkuk dikasurnya ditemani bantal guling yang setia dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tak berguna lagi.. aku hanya bisa menghancurkan.." Lirihnya sambil memperhatikan telapak tangannya.

"Kata siapa kau tak berguna?" Tiba-tiba muncul suara didalam kamar Boboiboy. Boboiboy merasa tak asing dengan suara itu, tapi ia tahu jika itu bukan suara Ochobot. Boboiboy mennyingkirkan guling yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

"FANG! K-kau tidak pulang? " Boboiboy sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba rival beriris violet nya itu. Fang tak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy, ia malah mendekati Boboiboy lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda manis itu.

"Jangan berpikir dirimu tak berguna, teman-temanmu yang setia menemanimu masih ada. mereka menantikan kehadiranmu, jika kau tak berguna maka tak akan ada orang yang ingin kau ada." Ujar Fang. Boboiboy dapat merasakan desahan hangat dipipinya saat Fang bicara. Begitu dekat wajah mereka membuat Boboiboy tak berkutik untuk bicara.

"F-fang kupikir wajah kita terlalu—"

Cuph!

Mulut Boboiboy terbungkam saat buntalan daging lembut nan hangat menyapu bibirnya, menghisap-hisap kecil bibir itu dengan pemilik element bayang diatasnya. Fang menciumnya.

Mata Boboiboy terbelalak, semburat merah diwajahnya semakin memerah disaat Fang mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Boboiboy. Boboiboy ingin berontak, namun hatinya menghianatinya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu. sebuah sentruman nikmat yang ditularkan antar bibir oleh Fang. Boboiboy akhirnya hanya pasrah.

"Uuummffh.. ummpph.." Dirasa hampir kehabisan oksigen, Boboiboy memaksa tubuh Fang untuk menjauh. Fang yang mengerti isyarat Boboiboy pun melepas ciumannya. Tali benang saliva antar bibir mereka terbentuk. Keduanya saling menatap dengan wajah merona.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan.." Boboiboy jadi gugup, Fang langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Boboiboy.

"A-aku.. tidak bermaksud.. maaf." Jawab Fang, ia tak berani memandang wajah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy bangun dari kasurnya lalu menatap Fang, hatinya doki-doki menatap pria yang disukainya dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Imut sekali.

"Katakan saja, Fang." Boboiboy menunduk malu, Fang terkesiap.

"Maksudmu? " Fang menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Boboiboy tengah menunduk malu dengan ekspresi siap di-rape.

"A-aku.. " Boboiboy malu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya, Fang tersenyum kecil. Diraihnya tubuh Boboiboy dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, aku juga menyukaimu Boboiboy." Bisik Fang, ia membelai lembut punggung Boboiboy.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu, Fang." Boboiboy balas memeluk erat, ia menangis menumpahkan seluruh rasa sedih dan harunya dalam pelukan hangat Fang. Tanpa Fang sadari, perasaan mereka yang telah menyatu itu menarik keluar element baru yang tersembuyi didalam tubuh Boboiboy.

"Eng- Boboi-boy.." Fang melepaskan pelukannya karena menyadari ada yang berbeda dari kekasih barunya ini.

'Ada apa Fang?" Boboiboy penasaran.

Fang mengiring Boboiboy menuju kaca agar Boboiboy dapat melihatnya sendiri..

"A-apa ini?" Boboiboy terkesiap kaget dengan perubahan dirinya.

"Mungkin ini yang dikatakan oleh si Probe kemarin, Boboiboy elemet air!" Seru Fang. Boboiboy menatap tak percaya, ia meencoba memastikan dan benar saja . saat itu ia mampu mengendalikan air didalam air minum dimeja kamarnya.

"Kau benar Fang! Dengan ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Boboibot!" Ujar Boboiboy dengan semangat. Fang tersenyum bisa melihat Boboiboy semangat kembali lalu kembali memeluknya.

"Kita akan melawannya bersama." Satu kecupan didahi dan itu membuat Boboiboy tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih Fang, ini semua berkat dirimu dan cintamu." Boboiboy memeluk erat sang kekasih dibawah sinar bulan malam.

Owari

Omake:

"Oi! Woi! Lepaskan aku dari sini!" Ochobot mengetuk-ngetuk keras dinding bayang yang mengurungnya, ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Boboiboy dan langsung saja disergap oleh seseorang yang pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Fang.

"Maaf Ochobot, tapi aku tak ingin ada ganguan untuk moment ini!." Fang menyeringai.

Owari enelan.

Author: Nee langsung aja, ada review kah? Makasih buat yang udah baca ^^


End file.
